This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this project is to test how oxidative stress, vascular changes, cognitive changes and alterations in hyaluronan metabolism correlate in patients with vascular cognitive impairment, Alzheimer's disease, and other cognitive disorders compared to unaffected patients. This project focuses on characterizing changes in hyaluronan metabolism in brain tissues from these patients.